


Io vivrò al mio posto, e al mio posto morirò.

by Gloria_Grabov



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 4x09, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Introspection, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), The Night's Watch
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria_Grabov/pseuds/Gloria_Grabov
Summary: Non sai esattamente da dove provenga quella forza che ti invade le membra, ma inizi a gridare a pieni polmoni le parole di quel giuramento che pronunciasti anni prima, inginocchiato sulla neve.La tua voce riecheggia nella desolazione del tunnel.Cala la notte, e la tua guardia ha inizio.[ Grenn || 4x09 ]





	Io vivrò al mio posto, e al mio posto morirò.

 

 _«Cala la notte, e la mia guardia ha inizio._ _»_

  
 

Le tue mani afferrano la stoffa del vestito del tuo confratello.

Osservi i suoi occhi, vi leggi terrore allo stato più grezzo.

Le sue iridi sono dilatate. Ti guarda, ma sai bene non ti sta realmente vedendo.

La sua mente è lontana. Lo senti tremare.

Non sai esattamente da dove provenga quella forza che ti invade le membra, ma inizi a gridare a pieni polmoni le parole di quel giuramento che pronunciasti anni prima, inginocchiato sulla neve.

La tua voce riecheggia nella desolazione del tunnel.

Cala la notte, e la tua guardia ha inizio.

  
 

  
 

_«Non si concluderà fino alla mia morte.»_

  
 

Avevi imparato quelle parole a memoria come i bambini imparano canzoncine e filastrocche.

Ti rendi conto di non esserti mai soffermato realmente sul significato di quei termini.

La tua gola è asciutta, ogni lettera che pronunci brucia in essa come il carbone ardente.

La bocca si riempie di quelle parole e solo in quel momento cominci a capirne davvero il senso.

Il termine “morte” è quello che brucia più di tutti.

Non si concluderà fino alla tua morte.

  
 

  
 

_«Io non avrò moglie,»_

  
 

I passi del gigante fanno tremare il terreno sotto i tuoi piedi.

Nella tua mente affiorano pensieri sconnessi, odori, sensazioni, colori, percezioni.

Da piccolo cavalcavi i puledri nella tua fattoria di famiglia e fingevi di essere un cavaliere partito verso luoghi remoti per salvare la principessa più bella del reame. Tu avresti sconfitto tutti i mostri e lei ti avrebbe amato per sempre.

Ora però il mostro viene verso di te e tu non saprai mai cosa sia davvero l'amore di una donna.

Tu non avrai moglie.

  
 

  
 

_«...non possiederò terra,»_

  
 

Pensi all'ultimo sguardo verso la tua fattoria, puoi percepire ancora quel nodo alla gola che ti opprimeva mentre essa diventava un puntino sfocato all'orizzonte.

In fondo però, lo sapevi che non sarebbe mai stata tua.

Non possiederai terre.

  
 

  
 

_«...non sarò padre di figli.»_

  
 

Pensi a tuo padre e alle sue mani grandi che ti sollevavano verso al cielo mentre tu, piccolo infante paffuto, osservavi i suoi occhi dello stesso colore dei tuoi.

Pensi a quelle mani che percuotevano il tuo volto durante uno dei tanti litigi della tua adolescenza.

Pensi alla tua voce che urlava: «Non sarò mai un padre come te!»

Chissà che padre saresti stato.

Forse avesti dovuto abbracciarlo forte, tuo padre, prima di partire per la Barriera.

Forse non hai capito che un padre è disposto anche a farsi odiare da suo figlio pur di proteggerlo.

Non lo saprai mai.

Non sarai padre di figli.

  
 

  
 

_«Non porterò corona e non vorrò gloria.»_

  
 

Pensi a tutto ciò che sta succedendo nel continente.

Lannister, Stark, Baratheon, Bolton, Greyjoy... per te sono tutti uguali, sono solo nomi.

Pensi al loro stupido combattersi tra loro per una sedia di ferro, quando invece la vera guerra è qui, su questa Barriera di ghiaccio e di sangue.

Tra poco ci sarà anche il tuo, di sangue.

Non porterai corona e non vorrai gloria.

  
 

  
 

_«Io vivrò al mio posto,»_

  
 

Scommetti che nessun valoroso cavaliere ha mai affrontato un gigante.

Scommetti che tutti loro scapperebbero via, più lontano possibile, con le lacrime agli occhi.

Ma tu non sei loro. Tu sei un Guardiano della Notte.

Tu vivrai al tuo posto.  
  
  
  
 

_«...e al mio posto morirò.»_

  
 

Il gigante si avvicina e ora puoi vederlo.

Non esistono i giganti, eppure uno di loro sta correndo verso te.

Le tue gambe sono cedevoli, inconsistenti, ma i piedi restano ancorati al terreno come se qualcuno avesse piantato dei chiodi nei tuoi stivali di cuoio.

Potresti essere in un qualsiasi altro posto del continente, ma sei lì.

Il gigante avanza e ti ucciderà, ma questo non ti importa.

Per l'unica volta nella tua vita, senti che è proprio quello il luogo in cui dovresti essere.

E al tuo posto morirai.

  
  
  
 

_«Io sono la spada nelle tenebre.»_

  
 

Cominci a maturare la consapevolezza della tua morte.

Il tuo cuore accelera, lo senti martellare nelle tempie. Forse anche lui vuole godersi pienamente i suoi ultimi battiti.

Inizia la tua parte preferita del giuramento, quella che ti ripetevi alla notte quando la malinconia di casa ti assaliva durante i tuoi primi mesi al Castello Nero.

Sai che stai per morire e hai sentito dire che molto uomini, prima di soccombere, ripercorrono mentalmente tutta la loro vita e pensano alle persone a loro più care.

Tu però ci metti poco, in un istante li hai visti tutti.

Tua madre, tuo padre, i tuoi fratelli, le tue sorelle. Vorresti abbracciarli uno per uno, ma non si può. Quella era la tua famiglia, ma tu non ne fai più parte. O forse non ne hai mai davvero fatto parte.

Ora hai una nuova famiglia. Ora senti di appartenervi davvero.

Tu sei la spada nelle tenebre.

  
  
  
 

_«Io sono la sentinella che veglia sul muro.»_

  
 

Vedi nella tua mente il volto dei tuoi confratelli più cari.

I riccioli neri di Jon vengono sferzati dal vento, la sua voce carica di angoscia dice a te – proprio a te – di prendere cinque uomini e di andare a proteggere il tunnel. Tu li chiami con la rabbia in corpo, ma lui ti afferra per un braccio, i suoi occhi neri come la pece ti fissano, ti squarciano, ti sconquassano l'anima. «Resisti», ti dice Jon, «Resisti». Si fida di te.

E tu adesso vorresti urlargli: “Guardami Jon, guardami! Resisto!”

E sei sicuro che quando lo verrà a sapere, sarà fiero di te.

Tu sei la sentinella che veglia sul muro.

  
 

  
 

_«Io sono il fuoco che arde contro il freddo,»_

  
 

Pensi a Samwell, alle sue gote rosse, ai suoi occhi impauriti.

Ricordi la prima volta che lo hai incontrato, ricordi il vostro grottesco combattimento in cui perdesti volontariamente per evitargli le umiliazioni di Alliser Thorne.

Pensi che Sam sia la persona più coraggiosa sulla faccia della terra, poiché c'è una sola cosa di cui non ha mai avuto paura: la paura stessa.

Bisogna essere degli eroi per non temere la paura.

Bisogna essere degli eroi per conviverci, per farsela così tanto amica.

E Sam lo è. Sam è un eroe.

Ma tu no, tu la paura la neghi con ogni tua forza e rimani lì, il gigante si avvicina.

Tu non sei un eroe.

Tu sei il fuoco che arde contro il freddo.

  
  
  
 

_«...la luce che porta l'alba,»_

  
 

Pensi a Pyp, alle sue orecchie a sventola, alla sua minuta statura che superi più di quindici centimetri, alla sua voce allegra, alle sue risate, ai suoi insulti giocosi, ai suoi scherzi.

Ami quando la gente ti identifica come “Grenn, l'amico di Pyp” e identifica Pyp come “Pyp, l'amico di Grenn”, ami quando si parla di voi due come un'unica entità.

L'hai visto per l'ultima volta mentre si riparava in un piccolo fortino di legno insieme a Sam. Non vi siete detti nulla, ma i vostri occhi hanno parlato per voi e voi, come sempre, avete capito.

Vorresti che ti insultasse l'ultima volta, vorresti poter morire ridendo dei suoi scherzi e con la sua allegria nell'aria.

Pyp è morto tra le braccia di Sam prima che tu scendessi nel tunnel, una freccia gli ha trapassato la gola. Voleva davvero bene a Tarly, ma avrebbe preferito morire tra le tue, di braccia.

Tu però questo non lo saprai mai e continui a sperare che se la caverà. “Pyp se la cava sempre. Pyp sopravviverà”. Dentro di te hai questa certezza. In quella notte tetra, la vita del tuo amico sarà abbastanza.

Tu non sai, ed è giusto che speri.

C'è sempre una luce nelle tenebre.

La luce che porta l'alba.

  
 

_«...il corno che risveglia i dormienti,»_

  
 

Il gigante è così vicino che riesci a vedere i suoi occhi iniettati di odio.

Ruggisce come una bestia feroce, ma il vostro grido è più forte.

Il vostro grido è più forte di qualsiasi altro suono al mondo.

Il corno che risveglia i dormienti.

  
 

  
 

_«...lo scudo che veglia sui domini degli uomini.»_

  
 

Non puoi guardarli, ma percepisci il tripudio di emozioni che avvolge ogni compagno al tuo fianco.

Conosci il nome di tutti, la storia di alcuni, la verità di nessuno.

Ti chiedi se sia stato giusto trascinarli con te in quel folle atto.

Pensi alle vite straziate, al sangue, alle urla, alla morte, alla distruzione certa del Castello Nero se solo quel gigante fosse passato davvero dall'altra parte del cancello.

Ma non passerà.

E' merito vostro. E' merito tuo.

Sei lo scudo contro l'estinzione certa dell'antico ordine dei Guardiani della Notte.

Lo scudo che veglia sui domini degli uomini.

  
  
  
 

_«Io consacro la mia vita e il mio onore ai Guardiani della Notte.»_

  
 

Ora puoi sentire il respiro caldo del gigante.

Sguaini la tua spada e la innalzi verso il cielo. Tutti i tuoi compagni fanno lo stesso.

La tua mano non trema più. Ora impugna quella lama con la fierezza di uomo disposto a morire per il suo ideale, per la sua famiglia, per tutti gli altri uomini del mondo.

Tu consacri la tua vita e il tuo onore ai Guardiani della Notte.

  
  
  
 

_«Per questa notte...»_

  
 

Il momento sta per giungere.

Avresti potuto fare molte altre cose nella vita, ma sai, hai la certezza, che ciò che stai facendo vale di più di tutto ciò che avresti potuto fare durante gli anni a venire.

La tua spada si erge nelle tenebre gelide.

Per questa notte.

  
  
  
 

_«...e per tutte le notti a venire.»_

  
 

Gridi forte, l'adrenalina ti scorre nelle vene, il cuore ormai palpita così forte che ne hai perso anche la percezione.

I Guardiani della Notte ricorderanno il tuo sacrificio ogni giorno fino alla fine dei tempi.

E per tutte le notti a venire.

 

  
 

  
 

Senti il rumore del corpo del mostro che si infrange sul cancello, poi la sua carne squarciata dalla tua spada, il tuo braccio che si inonda del suo sangue caldo.

Ma è solo un momento.

Il suo peso esorbitante si abbatte sul tuo corpo, i polmoni si schiacciano, il respiro ti abbandona.

Il dolore è così forte da non riuscire nemmeno a gridare.

Vedi una luce abbagliante, poi il buio.

Per sempre.

Per sempre.

Per sempre.

 

  
 

 

  
 

Ma non hai paura delle tenebre: in fondo, sei un Guardiano della Notte.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
